If You be Mine
by Okumura Arale
Summary: "Apa kau tahu? Setiap manusia mempunyai pasangan masing-masing,"   "Tapi, kalau pasangan takdirnya 2 orang?"   "Kau harus merelakan salah satunya, atau kau akan menyesal,"      Sho-ai, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, Pair: SasuNaruSai, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**+= If You be Mine =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**If You be Mine © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasuNaru, SaiNAru, SasuSaku**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst **

**Rated: T **_**complicated**_

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman di tengah desa Konohagakure, di tengah hangatnya penghujung musim panas, di bawah sebatang pohon rimbun yang meneduhkan, terlihat sosok mungil yang sedang menangis terisak. Sesosok tubuh dewasa menghampirinya dan menyapa dengan lembut.

"Ada apa nona kecil?" sapanya sambil berjongkok di depan sosok yang duduk meringkuk itu.

Sang putri kecil bermata _jade_ dengan mahkota semerah mawar merekah itu mengangkat perlahan wajahnya yang awalnya tersembunyi diantara kedua lutut mungilnya yang masih bergetar.

"Paman siapa?" tanyanya dengan sesegukan yang belum menghilang.

"Aku?" pemuda itu tersenyum manis, membuat guratan di kedua pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. "Panggil saja aku, 'Paman'," ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan sebatang lollipop ke tangan mungil itu.

"Maaf paman, ayah berpesan padaku untuk tidak menerima barang apapun dari orang yang tak dikenal," ucap gadis itu sambil berusaha menolak pemberian pemuda itu dengan halus.

"Begitu?"

Sang pemuda mengulurkan tangan kecoklatannya pada sang bocah.

"Panggil aku _Foxtrox_, siapa namamu nona manis?"

"Sobi," anak itupun membalas uluran tangan sang pemuda.

"Nama yang indah, seindah rambutmu. Bagai musim semi ditengah padang mawar," ucapnya sambil membelai perlahan rambut panjang di depannya.

Sobi tersipu malu atas sanjungan pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah saling mengenal, kan? Kau mau terima pemberianku?" ucapnya sambil kembali mengulurkan lollipop ke hadapan Sobi.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengambilnya. "Terimakasih paman, Fox… fox…" Sobi sedikit kesusahan menyebutkan nama kenalan barunya itu.

Foxtrox tertawa renyah dan mengacak-acak rambut Sobi.

"Nama paman susah disebut, aku panggil _Kyuubi_ saja, ya?" tawarnya.

"Kenapa harus _Kyuubi_?" tanyanya heran.

"Karena nama paman terdapat kata _Fox,_ dan kedua pipi paman ada tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing," jawabnya sambil membelai perlahan guratan di pipi pemuda misterius itu.

"Tapi, _Kyuubi_ kan monster yang pernah menyerang desa kita puluhan tahun yang lalu?"

"Memang. Tapi, ayah pernah bercerita kalau _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi juga pernah melindungi desa ini dari kehancuran. Jadi, _Kyuubi_ juga punya sisi baik, kan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, panggil aku Kyuubi," ucapnya.

Sobi tersenyum lebar dan menyeka cepat sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membekas di kedua pipi kemerahannya dibantu sayng pemuda yang mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengeringkan tangan dan pipi Sobi yang masih basah.

"Lalu? Mengapa tadi kau duduk meringkuk di bawah pohon ini sambil menangis, Sobi?"

"Aku… aku…" Sobi kembali meringkuk dan menahan isakan.

"Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengarkannya. Dengan bercerita maka bebanmu akan sedikit terangkat," ucapnya.

"Aku benci mata, wajah, dan rambutku."

Kyuubi memandangnya keheranan.

"Mataku berwarna hijau tua seperti lumut di tembok rumah tua. Wajahku seperti wajah pria, keras dan tegas. Lihat kulitku yang pucat seperti mayat ini. Membuat rambutku yang merah menyala menjadi mencolok di tengah keramaian. Aku seperti setan!" rutuknya sambil menunjukkan bagian-bagian tubuh yang dibencinya.

"Siapa yang bicara begitu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil kembali menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir di kedua mata gadis kecil itu.

"Semua teman-temanku. Mereka bilang, aku takkan bisa menikah. Karena tak ada seorang pemudapun yang akan suka padaku yang kasar dan seperti lelaki ini."

"Aneh? Tak terlihat seperti itu kok dimataku?" Kyuubi menggaruk-garuk dagunya sambil memasang ekspresi berfikir keras dan keheranan.

"Matamu itu berwarna _jade, _dan _jade_ bukan warna lumut, melainkan warna daun yang akan sedikit pucat saat musim dingin. Wajahmu tak seperti wajah lelaki, kau memiliki wajah seorang yang memiliki pendirian kuat, tegas, dan memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi," Kyuubi mengambil jeda sejenak, menoleh ke arah lain dan berkata dengan ekor mata yang menatap Sobi dengan sedikit malu-malu, "Asal kau tahu saja, wanita seperti itu type ideal bagiku."

Sobi tertawa manis dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Sobi tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tahu Sobi, rambut Almarhum Ibuku juga merah, lho. Dan aku sagat mencintai beliau. Ayahkupun begitu."

Kyuubi mengambil posisi di sebelah Sobi dan duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon Ek besar itu.

"Tapi, kulit pucatku yang seperti mayat ini akan membuat mata dan rambutku semakin mencolok dan terlihat norak, kan?" protes Sobi.

"Kau terlau memandang negative semua yang ada dari dirimu, Sobi-chan!" Kyuubi mengacak-acak kepala Sobi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kulitmu ini—" Kyuubi membelai permukaan wajah Sobi, "—bagai porselen mahal milik raja-raja arab, putih, bersih, cantik, dan indah. Kau bagai boneka mahal dalam kotak kaca, anggun, rebutan semua orang," Kyuubi menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sobi sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau cantik, indah, dan luar biasa," pemuda itupun menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengetuk dahi Sobi dengan jari teluntuk dan tengahnya.

**Tuk!**

"Jadi, percaya dirilah, Sobi,"

"Benarkah?" Sobi memegang lengan baju Kyuubi.

"Hn," Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Benarkah, suatu saat nanti aka nada seorang pemuda yang menerimaku dan meminangku?"

Kyuubi tersenyum dan menatap mata Sobi.

"Kau tahu, Sobi? Setiap manusia di dunia ini diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Kelak kau pasti akan menemukan pasangan hidupmu hingga akhir hayat."

"…" Sobi hanya terdiam dan tertunduk seolah berfikir.

"Ada apa?"

"Kyuubi-san, kalau ternyata pasangan takdir kita itu bukan satu orang, melainkan dua orang bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kyuubi polos.

Kyuubi menatap langit biru tanpa awan di atas kepalanya. Walau terhalang dedaunan rimbun, tetapi biasan mentari tetap bisa lewat di celah-celah daun dan menyapa mata safir Kyuubi.

"Terpaksa kau harus merelakan salah satunya—" Kyuubi kembali menatap Sobi yang masih dikuasai rasa ingin tahunya. "— atau kau akan menyesal tiada akhir dikemudian hari."

"Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?" Sobi menatap Kyuubi nanar.

Kyuubi menatap kosong ke hamparan padang rumput dihadapannya.

"Neh, Sobi. Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Cerita tentang seorang bodoh yang terpaksa merelakan orang yang dicintainya. Demi kebahagiaan semua orang tanpa mempedulikan deritanya?"

Sobi mengangguk cepat dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar dapat melihat jelas sosok rupawan didepannya sedang bercerita.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

Oke, silakan bakar saya karena tidak _atau_ belum menamatkan 3 judul sebelumnya, tapi malah memilih untuk membuat Fict baru.

Maaf untuk semua reader setia Fict-fict saya di judul-judul yang lain, karenasaya harus mem-_fakum_kan mereka. *dihajar rame-rame*

Tapi, saya juga mengharapkan Read and Review di Fict ini…

m(_ _)m


End file.
